


Untold Tales of the Sandsea

by Natasja



Category: AdventureQuest Worlds, DragonFable (Video Games)
Genre: But not that much, DO NOT READ IF UNDERAGE, Don’t copy to another site, Dreams, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Other, Sandsea Quests, Smut, THERE IS PLOT, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: Trapped in a ruined temple during a sandstorm, Zoom had to admit there were worse people to be stuck with than a pretty mage who may or may not have been sneaking interested looks in his direction.





	Untold Tales of the Sandsea

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, feedback is appreciated. OC Hero is from my other Dragonfable story, "The Hero Who Didn't Want To Be".

Vaneria had not been pleased with her brothers for a while now.

They had acknowledged that baby sister had no intention of being a Hero, and was perfectly happy visiting the library rather than the Quest Master whenever they managed to bundle her on a Griffin and send her to another Town. That still hadn’t stopped them from trying to make her go on Quests, no matter how many times she set her dragon on them.

Their latest effort had been to get halfway through a Quest Chain, until they were sent to get further instructions from Sek-Duat. Vaneria could go for days with no idea of the world around her when she was truly engrossed in a book, and was unaware that they were not, in fact, trying to make up for ruining one of her projects by telling her about a rare book that she might find useful. 

Instead, she got to the Sandsea palace, and was promptly sent off on a Quest to deal with a Sandsea Yaga.

Thinking that maybe it was just as a favour in exchange for use of the book, Vaneria did so, and had barely returned before she literally ran into the tall, half-Sand Elf ranger known as Zhoom, who only stopped laughing long enough to inform her of her mistake.

* * *

It was the laughter that made her agree to expose the truth when Sek-Duat became suspicious that Zhoom was a traitor helping the Rebels. Hurt pride, and the sting of being mocked by a man she had held a torch for since the first time she visited Zeri on an archaeological dig and encountered him while he was training another Hero as a ranger, spurred her to a promise to see the mission through.

So, Zhoom thought that she was just a silly little Mage, did he? See how he liked the ‘silly little Mage’ handing him his backside on a silver platter!

Vaneria didn’t like going on Quests, but she did know how to use her Mage skills in combat, and would admit that it gave her a bit of a thrill, which explained why she spent most of her leisure time in the Aeris Arena.

Oddly, Zhoom actually looked upset when he saw her outside the Lizardmen fortress. “I had hoped that Sek-Duat XV was mistaken. I had hoped that you would not show up here.”

Hm. Vaneria braced herself, trying to remember what her brothers had been talking about in regards to their earlier Sandsea Quests. “Actually, I’m glad that you DID show up. There’s something that I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

She didn’t need to edge around it. “You mean the fact that your family has been working with the Rebellion since before you arrived in the Sandsea?”

Vaneria blinked. “You KNEW?”

Zhoom examined his sword with a faint air of smugness. “Of course I knew. You don’t get to be the world’s most dangerous ranger by missing things like that.”

But that didn’t make sense. Maybe there was a hope of convincing him to turn from Sek-Duat. “You could have turned me in at any time! Does this mean that you really ARE working with the rebels?”

Zhoom shook his head. “No, I really AM working for Sek-Duat, but these rebels weren’t much fun until you showed up. You made the hunt more interesting, and you’re a much more attractive target than a bunch of sand-swept old men.”

Was that a compliment, or a statement that she was worth more in gold than a rebel was? “Is that why you didn’t turn me in?”

Zhoom shrugged. “Partly. The main reason is that I was hired to capture rebels, but apart from working WITH them, you haven’t done anything to deserve a rebel’s fate. It wasn’t worth it, especially when I wasn’t going to get paid.”

If Vaneria paid Zhoom for anything, it wouldn’t be for a fight, and she would rather not pay in gold. The hand not holding her staff rested on a slender, cocked hip. “Does that mean you’re not going to stop me?”

Zhoom laughed. “You wish! NOW I am being paid to come after you. Sek-Duat told me you would be here. Shall we begin?”

Vaneria rolled her shoulders to loosen up, making one last try. “We don’t have to do this, Zhoom.”

His eyes flickered down as the shoulder-roll did some very interesting things to her chest. Perhaps he was not as unaffected by her as he liked to pretend. Zhoom's eyes hardened as he looked back up at her face. “Yes, we do.”

* * *

The fight was quick, partially because people tend to underestimate a pretty girl with more experience in books than weaponry, and partially because Vaneria fought dirty. Feminine wiles don’t work in pitched battle, but feminine assets can still be distracting.

Six Lizardmen and two Scarabs later, Vaneria ran into Zhoom again, who had somehow managed to get around and block her way. “I told you, Vaneria… I never give up. You cannot escape me.”

In another setting, she wouldn’t be inclined to try, and would have given into the urge for a saucy remark. In a fortress while trying to kill each other, on the other hand… “This is WRONG, Zhoom! You must have some loyalty to the people of the Sandsea! My brother, Mikhail, told me that Sek-Duat hunted your mother’s people, the Sand Elves, into extinction! Fight with me and you can claim revenge for her!”

For a moment, it looked as though she had got through to him, but hit a nerve along the way. “Revenge is a small and petty reason to fight. My mother taught me the value of a promise before she was hunted down. My contract is as good as my word. I was hired to capture you and the rebels, and I will honour that contract. Now, lay your weapons down and come with me.”

Vaneria let out a breath. “You know I can’t do that. I have to stop Sek-Duat. I have to save the rebels. That was my promise.”

Zhoom nodded. “Then I have to stop you.”

* * *

That fight lasted longer, though Vaneria eventually won by virtue of keeping her distance and hitting him with everything she had. Sleeping spells, Fireballs, Energy-bolts, a small wind-storm… if she had learned the theory, Zhoom was the unlucky recipient of the practical. She knelt down and touched his hand, wishing that there was an alternative. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have a choice.”

Several more Lizardmen after that, Vaneria was in the Fortress proper, and…

…How in the name of the Creator had Zhoom managed to get past her _again_? There was only one known way through, and Vaneria _knew_ that she hadn’t seen him! Zhoom smirked. “Your skills are even more impressive than I had assumed, but eventually you will tire. Just give up.”

Vaneria narrowed her eyes. “I can keep this up as long as you can… longer, if necessary. I’m going to get that key.”

Zhoom spun his sword in one hand. “I have done battle with some of the strongest beasts and people that Lore has to offer. I have never met my match…”

Vaneria sent him an unkind look, thoroughly fed up of the patronising attitude than everyone seemed to hold toward her. “You’re looking at your match! I’ve beaten you twice now, and you know that I’m stronger than you.”

Zhoom tensed. “It’s not a question of strength, Vaneria. You can’t beat me if I never give up.”

Vaneria really wished that he would just let her pass and leave. She didn’t like hurting people. Time to try something else. “Maybe I’m going about this wrong. Falconreach has several billion in gold. I could probably get you some of it… if you agree to walk away.”

Zhoom raised an eyebrow, obviously tempted. “Did you say several BILLION gold? So, being a Hero of Falconreach pays really well then?”

Not being a Hero, Vaneria couldn’t say, but from the kind of gold her brothers brought home, heck yes. She nodded, and Zhoom looked thoughtful. “Once I have handed you over to Sek-Duat XV, I will have to check it out. They’ll be one Hero short.”

Vaneria pouted. “Drat, I thought I had you there. You’re really serious about this honour thing, aren’t you?”

Zhoom gave her a crooked half-smirk. “Yes.

* * *

 

Vaneria won, but only just, and had to pause to cast a healing spell to stop herself from limping. Drat the bloody ranger!

Speaking of the bloody ranger, he had woken up as she was healing, and they both took off in a dead sprint to get to the inner sanctum first. They skidded to a halt, side by side, as they encountered a Sphinxter. Vaneria closed her eyes. “This day just gets better and better. Who are you and what do you want?”

The Sphinxter bared its teeth. “I am called Sphinxter. Sek-Duat informed me that you would be here.”

Vaneria opened her eyes as Zhoom spoke from behind her. “Forget it. Vaneria is my target. I already have a contract.”

Sphinxter sneered at him. “I don’t think you understand, ranger. I wasn’t sent here to kill the traitor, I was sent to kill BOTH of you!”

Bugger. Zhoom looked furious. “WHAT?”

Sphinxter did not look concerned at their shared outrage. Vaneria tried to ignore the dialogue between the smug monster and angry Ranger, trying to figure out the best way to defeat Sphinxter. She was startled out of her planning when Zhoom addressed her. “Hey, Vaneria… ask me again.”

Ask him…? Oh! “Hey, Zhoom, wanna help me take down Sek-Duat and this pretentious berk?”

His grin was savage, and Valeria felt a rush of totally inappropriate arousal. Zoom crouched in a fighting stance, “It would be my pleasure.”

* * *

 

With the threat of death by Sphinxter claws gone, Zhoom was angry again. His concept of honour, and broken trust, combined with losing the very flattering bounty on the pretty Mage, put him in a very bad mood. That the Mage in question was calmly sitting nearby with a book in her lap while she recovered her strength, tapping a pencil on the corner of her mouth as he paced and she considered what to write next, did not help. Zhoom knew enough of her temper that he didn’t want to be on the receiving end as she raged, but the calm was un-nerving. “Aren’t you upset about this?”

Vaneria shifted position, crossing her legs. “Of course I am. I just don’t think that shouting about it will do any good, and I’m not taking it personally. I’d always planned on helping free the Sandsea from Sek-Duat’s tyrannical rule; I’m just glad that now I won’t have to fight you in the process.”

That might be the nicest thing anyone had said to him since his mother had died, as depressing as the realisation was. Zhoom considered saying so, but was unfortunately distracted. Vaneria’s robe was very lightweight, thanks to the heat of the desert, and draped easily, outlining slender, shapely thighs. A gust of wind lifted the hem for a moment, revealing equally firm calves above her sensible half-boots.

But the wind made him look up, and the suddenly hazy horizon heralded a sandstorm. It looked like they wouldn’t be going anywhere for a while. He pulled the younger woman to her feet. “There’s a storm coming, we need to find better shelter.”

Vaneria looked up and muttered something impressively vile, swiftly picking up her cloak and pack as they hurried further into the temple.

* * *

Safely behind closed doors, Vaneria unwound the cloth that protected her hair and face from the harsh desert sun. Next was the belt that held her healing potions and various spell supplies, and the pack that held everything else. Her robe still covered her from neck to ankle, unfortunately, but that didn't stop Zoom noticing when she walked past to light the torches,  the sudden blaze outlining her body beneath the light fabric.

In the several years he had been casually acquainted with the pretty Mage known as Vaneria, mostly through seeing her in passing when she was visiting Zeri or making use of the library, Zhoom had managed to control himself by keeping their interactions brief, and not allowing himself to dwell on the possibilities… or the brief disappointment that flashed across her delicate features when he brushed her off. She wasn’t a Hero who showed up randomly to earn a bit of gold and learn a skill before vanishing as quickly as they arrived, but a considerate presence who popped up whenever Zuri unearthed something interesting, and smiled when she saw him.

It was… nice, contrasting sharply with the loss of his mother when he was young, and the Sandsea villagers to whom he was at best a barely-tolerated outsider. As a youth, he was mocked and scorned, and as a Bounty Hunter, he was feared. Even the Heroes who sought him out to learn the skills of a ranger forgot about him as soon as they had what they wanted. It was Vaneria’s genuine feelings and attention, as much as her looks, that made Zhoom desire her.

Zhoom would never have lowered himself to rape a female rebel, no matter how attractive she was, but even the Desert Roses, as the women who traded their bodies to those with money to pay were politely called, would not service anyone who called Sek-Duat Master ( _or Employer, in Zhoom’s case, but they did not consider that a persuasive argument)_ and especially not one who was responsible for the capture of so many fellow villagers. Since figuring out that the pretty Mage was a rebel, Zhoom had given serious consideration to edging around his contract. He could capture her, she could seduce him into lowering his guard and escape while he was recovering, meaning that he would have to hunt and capture her again, and the cycle could repeat. It would probably never happen, especially not now that they were allies, but he could always dream.

Dream as he was, in fact, doing now. A small globe of light hovered over a book that she was writing in, all of her attention focussed on the pages. In the flickering shadows caused by the small light that was their only illumination, Zhoom leaned against a wall and watched her, letting his mind wander. A lock of dark hair escaped from the hood she wore, and she tucked it back as Zhoom’s imagination took off.

* * *

_Long, dark hair spilled over her shoulders as she opened the front of her robe, giving him a proper view of the breasts he had been noticing for the past several days. Zhoom traced his fingertips over them as Vaneria fumbled with his belt. He knelt down to remove his pants properly, grabbing the hem of her robe on the way back up._

_She gave a squeal as he bunched the cloth at the small of her back, pushing her closer against him, one strong thigh between hers. A tap to the back of Vaneria’s knee brought her tumbling onto her cloak, which she had spread out to sit on, and Zhoom followed her down. He could be slow and gentle later, but right now, he needed to feel her._

_Vaneria gasped as his sword-calloused fingers slid inside her, his tongue flickering over her nub. Her own fingers, long and slender, tangled in his hair, minute tugs guiding him where she wanted. A half-gasped spell resulted in invisible hands stroking him, as gentle and curious as he imagined Vaneria’s own hands would have been._

_He knew that he would not last long at this rate, and moved up Vaneria’s body, entering her in one smooth thrust. She arched against him, wrapping one leg around the ranger’s waist and pulling him closer._

* * *

Vaneria had finished writing and taken the philosophical view that since they weren’t going anywhere until the storm died, she might as well rest up. Curled up on top of her cloak, eyes closed and breathing evenly, made Zhoom wish he could go somewhere private to take care of a growing problem.

* * *

_The howling storm beyond the walls drowned out their cries as she raised her hips to meet him. He claimed her lips, soft and warm, as gentle as the rest of him was not. Vaneria moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders and biceps as she clenched around him, gasping praise and encouragement that he longed to hear in the waking world. He thrust harder into her welcoming body, nearing the edge of his control, one arm supporting him as his free hand found her breasts._

_Vaneria screamed into his mouth, thrashing beneath his powerful body as he drove her to the brink of ecstasy. Zhoom pounded into her as she came hard, sheathing himself entirely as he found his own release, tension draining from both their bodies._

_He pressed a final kiss to her neck and rolled off her. Vaneria propped herself up on one elbow, breasts still revealed as she leaned over to kiss him properly, her gentle eyes warm and affectionate. Zhoom wrapped his arms around her as they drifted off to sleep…_

* * *

 … and woke abruptly as someone shook him, bolting upright and tackling them to the ground.

It was Vaneria, very carefully not moving while she waited for him to gain his bearings and remove the dagger from her neck. It was very much like his fantasies of capturing her and letting her seduce her way out, and Zhoom briefly indulged himself by lying there, enjoying the hard planes of his body moulding agains her soft curves. Too soon for his taste, Zhoom stood up, sheathing the dagger and offering Vaneria a hand up. “The storm has passed, it seems.”

Vaneria nodded, gathering her pack and brushing sand from her cloak and scarf. “Yes, and Sek-Duat probably hoped that we died with it.”

Zhoom growled, low in his throat, still angry at the betrayal, and Vaneria smirked. “I know. Want to continue our alliance long enough to kill him?”

For the chance to kill Sek-Duat, put the Villagers in a position where they had to thank the half-elf they rejected, and possibly even move his dreams of the pretty Mage out of fantasy and into reality? Zhoom would do far less noble things than ridding the world of a Tyrant, for that opportunity. He offered the woman beside him a rare smile, “Let’s do it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this, but it popped into my head, so I wrote it.


End file.
